In recent years, innovations in the web application and Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) have brought about considerable changes to the capabilities offered through traditional phone services. In some distributed or cloud-based telephony systems, the routing of audio, video, or other media files can be determined or limited by the location and/or availability of the appropriate computing resources. In some instances, some or all of the callers reside in the same region, country, or continent as the bulk of the computing resources, thereby promoting increased call quality. However, if one or more of the parties to the call is located in a different region, country, or continent, then it is not readily apparent which computing resources should be utilized. Similarly, if the platform infrastructure is based in one region, communication outside of that region will be poor quality. For example, if the two callers reside in different countries, it might be unclear which of many computing resources should be allocated to the particular session. Furthermore, as more communication platforms are supported by cloud computing services located in distinct areas, core-computing infrastructure may be limited to particular locations. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for determining the shortest, highest quality, and/or optimized route for session traffic in a globally distributed telephony system. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method, described in detail below with reference to the appended figures.